


help me be myself again

by theanimegay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Established Relationship, Yikes, after season 4, lance wants to help keith, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanimegay/pseuds/theanimegay
Summary: After the team finds out about Keith’s attempt to break the barrier with his ship, they just want to comfort him. Except they don’t know how.Lance just want to help Keith be himself again.





	help me be myself again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first contribution to the Klance/Laith Fandom. I apologize beforehand if its not the best but hopefully it not too bad. And I hope its not too lacking in length. 
> 
> Any comments, criticism, and notes are appreciated !
> 
> Enjoy !

Lance POV

Keith hasn’t been as annoying as usual. I mean, I never really found him annoying or anything but he definitely hasn’t been raising to my insults anymore. And yeah, that sounds really bad on my part, but that kinda been our thing. I kinda made it out thing and it stuck. Again, I know I’m terrible but if you knew what I knew then maybe you won’t think it was that terrible. But then again, who am I to say what you’d think. 

Anyway, Keith. He is quieter now, even his emotional outbursts have dramatically reduced. He isn’t the same boy with the ridiculous mullet, the boy with the cool ninja moves, the samurai I was becoming actual friends with. Keith has been different ever since the incident. 

I mean, since Matt told us what happened after we made it out (bless his soul), everyone has been worried about him. We had to keep him close, with his real team. No offense to the Blade of Mamora guys, but I don’t think he should be there right now. He could easily make it anywhere, and its not that I want him to be with us or anything, but he isn’t okay. He isn’t and I don’t think he has been in a while. 

Not to mention the fact that Shiro had lectured him and not once comforted him. They could just be not that ‘kind’ of close but I mean? Really? Anyway, since I’ve had more time to myself, I’ve noticed the time that he was with us. 

I did my best to talk to him and try to comfort him. Everyone did, but he locked himself in his old room. I brought food to him every meal time and left it outside. I need to know that at least he was okay in that aspect. 

I usually would pass by after a few hours to pick up his either uneaten or bared plates. After a few days of this, he finally unlocked the door. And I guess Hunk was doing his round about because he was the one that heard the door unlock (everyone had thought it was a good idea). 

He was able to coax him out of his room and bring him out. He gave us a very watered down version of what happened and said he was sorry. Everyone ‘understood’ him. They let him off the hook. 

I just couldn’t. He could have died, be could have been hurt in an irreversible way. I just cannot imagine a world in which he isn’t alive. In a world in which he wasn’t breathing. 

I had to talk to him and so I did. It was hard, we both had pretty intense feelings. We eventually got to say what we needed to say and left it at that. He was tired and wanted to be alone, so I let him go. 

The thing is though, he isn’t just not acting like this now. He has been struggling for a bit. Shiro’s disappearances, and how he was basically thrown into Black without actually being able to be think about it or want it. Apart from everything else though, I actually think that maybe the whole leadership was a bit too much, too soon. 

Keith has the potential in him to be the leader that surpasses any expectations. To be the leader I know he can be. And of course I would love to be able to support him. Be his right hand man.

Ugh, I’m getting off topic again. Sorry. 

He hasn’t been himself.

He has been looking so broken, so fragile. And now, since it’s been awhile since everything, everybody goes on like normal. They kind of pretend it never happened. I get that we need to focus on winning this war, we need to save all these lives, we need to defend the whole universe, but how can we when we can’t even save our teammate.

He’s been getting closer to me and you won’t believe how happy I am he is returning. Even if it’s only a little progress. A few weeks ago he asked if we could train together and that lead to us actually becoming pals. Or at least something close to that. 

Last week he asked if we could actually hang out. My heart did a funny thing and I must have died because he then looked like I killed someone. He then started saying things like ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Never mind’. I had to hug myself to keep myself from hugging him. I did end up making things awkward though by yelling out, ‘Yeah!’ and then proceeded to give him an odd high five. 

After team training and our usual training, I taught him how to play the video games Pidge set up. We also talked but not anything current, mostly about our life on Earth. 

He tended to avoid family questions, and always threw them back at me. I would already be on my third story before I noticed and had to apologize. He would just say it fine and tell me to continue. And I would but I would keep an eye on his face to see if he was either lying, bored, or annoyed but he wasn’t. Not even once. 

Yesterday though. I think that after yesterday, we could actually be considered friends. I haven’t seen him smile outside our time together but after what happened yesterday, he was. 

He was smiling outside with everyone around. So subtle you could have missed it if you weren’t looking, but again, he was smiling and that’s progress. Today was a good day, but I think yesterday might have been a little better. 

We had a sleepover. 

Not your typical sleepover; no gossip, no fun games, no movies, no having-fun-while-trying-to-sleep moments. 

We just happen to be laughing, what we usually do quite a bit during one of our talks, after training together. His laughing starts to turn into crying. Just a tear at first then two, three, four, and next thing you know, there’s a steady flow of sadness. 

I try to recall of I had said anything insensitive or offensive but I guess he could tell what I was thinking because then he told me,”It’s nothing you did.”

He tells me what actually happened during the incident. What he was and is feeling. I cried with him, and I had to give him a bit of my sadness too. We bonded over how fucked up we thought we were. I had to hug him before I drowned in my tears. 

“Are we having a bonding moment?,” he asked. I had to laugh. He joined soon after and we started to glow. We were in our little safe space. We were together again. We were whole for a bit.

After we caught our breath, we were tired. A bit rung out and sleep depriving. He said he was going to head out but he couldn’t even stand. I couldn’t have let him go back like that. Not to mention, the fact that he must have still been fresh from showing me vulnerability, I mean, I know I still was. 

I told him that he could just stay here. And I almost regretted it due to the look of fear on his face; but then I quickly thanked myself and the lords above that I asked him, because then I got to see the brightest smile he has ever given me. He accepted and, not to say we slept together but, we slept together.

We woke up late and in a tangle of limbs. And yeah, Keith hasn’t been himself lately but I can tell (and hope and pray) that maybe he will be able to soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any correction or tag or anything of the sort please don’t hesitate to correct me ! 
> 
> Thank you !


End file.
